Transformers: The Wolf and The Lone Warrior
by WolfPrime567
Summary: UPDATED: When the Omega Lock works and the Autobots must leave their human allies, will they meet a new ally that starts a whole new adventure alongside them? And will the war ever be over, for the Decepticons still live.


**Hey Guys, this is an updated version of my older story, going back and remaking them! YAY! So I hope you guys like my advanced version. Disclaimer, I own nothing but Blackwolf, all rights go to Hasbro.**

* * *

The Omega Lock Succeeded to restore Cybertron, The Autobots were victorious as Bumblebee drove the Star Saber through Megatron's chest, despite being thought to be dead after being shot to death by Megatron's plasma cannon.

Now they had to leave Earth and their human friends Jack Darby the sixteen year old teen who had the makings of a Prime, Rafael Esquivel, a twelve year old computer genius, and Miko Nakadai, a fourteen year old adrenaline junky, foreign exchange student from Japan behind.

But one of the Autobots who came to Earth with Arcee...Cliffjumper, who was killed after the Decepticons returned, and Ratchet, the team's medic would remain on Earth to make sure the government couldn't obtain the Groundbridge technology, and to keep an eye on their human friends in case the remaining Decepticons ever came back.

There were four decepticon leaders alive Starscream, who had gotten horribly injured from the Predicons, Knockout, Shockwave who escaped to retrieve the other one left from the shadowzone, Soundwave.

Now? The Autobots were preparing to leave for Cybertron but the mood was a sad victory, as three of the Autobots said their goodbyes to their human companions. Optimus didn't want to make them part, but he had no choice, Cybertron needed them to guide and rebuild their home.

"Well...It's been one heck of a ride Jack." Arcee frowned mustering enough courage to keep her soldier attitude, trying not to burst out in tears. She used to be so cold...so hateful, but now, she showed compassion and friendship, but her only regret was that it took her this long to come out of her shell.

"Yeah..." Jack sighed sadly "It really has, I just wish we had time for one more ride, but I'm really gonna miss you Cee." He barely finished with tears rolling down his cheek.

"Jack...frag it...I'll miss you too!" She finished with an energon tear rolling down her silver polymer cheek. She leaned over to the rail and hugged him, he was shocked to know that Arcee was the one hugging him. They separated and Arcee stepped away, not looking back, because she wouldn't dare to look back at his torn expression, and entered the space bridge.

"I'm gonna miss you Bee..." Raf sniffed with tears slightly fogging up his glasses. Raf and Bumblebee were friends for life, but what the young buy felt know was worse than if Bumblebee were dead, knowing he was alive, but never seeing him again.

"Me too buddy… me too, but it's okay, we're only a space bridge away." Bee sighed as they hugged. Bee was the one to separate from the hug and walk into to the green portal, he looked back once at his companion and turned back. He jogged into the bridge.

"Do you re-really have to g-go Bulk?" Miko asked as she was bawling her heart out. She and Bulkhead had basically been best friends when she was put under his charge, she loved spending days with him, dune bashing, listening to heavy metal and Slash Monkey, it tore her to feel it come to an end.

"I'm sorry Miko, but yeah I have t-to go." Bulkhead explained, having a hard taking this too.

"I promise I'll come back one day." Bulkhead swore, as he stood up lightly patted her head and walked to the space bridge, he hesitated.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." he slowly entered the space bridge, disappearing, she held Raf close as they both shed their emotions.

Agent Fowler saluted to Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack as they saluted to him, having been a soldier, the three of them and Fowler got along. Talking about battles they had all fought, or just agreeing on points.

Optimus and Ratchet walked up to the groundbride together, "Are you sure you wish to remain here Ratchet?" the Prime asked.

"I'm positive about this Optimus, after all the humans need someone to stay and watch over them, besides if the decepticons ever decided to return, though I doubt that, caution is never unadvised." Ratchet informed him "Besides, they've managed to grow on me and I would risk my life for their well beings" the medic explained. And it was true, Ratchet had at first wanted nothing more than to get rid of Miko, Raf, and Jack...well mainly Miko, but after a while, he felt that he would die to protect them.

"Very Well…but if you ever wish to return to Cybertron, the bridge is always open to you, old friend." Optimus keeping his stature up. He and Ratchet had fought back to back during the war and had basically been best friends for as long as they could both remember

Optimus turned and walked up to the groundbridge, he stopped and turned to the band of humans and Ratchet. He simply nodded as goodbye before turning again and walking through the portal. They would have to leave base, for the government wouldn't wait to try and get the space and ground bridge technology, however Ratchet had already dismantled them both, leaving the humans dead metal.

 **(** **Iacon square, Cybertron)**

The bridge opened in the middle of Iacon square, the first to walk through was Arcee, she instantly found a comfortable spot, dropped to her knees, and sobbed, she let her pent up emotions release. Bumblebee stepped from the portal to see her crying, he walked over and patted her on the back.

"Bee, how could I just turn around like that? Jack probably hates me now. Why...why was I destined to be the most cruel femme on Cybertron?!" Arcee continued to sob.

"Arcee...Jack could never hate you, even if you had to leave him, you and him only miss each other, and you aren't cruel...you've just been given a bad past." he tried to comfort the torn femme, how would they get her out of this?

Bulkhead walked through in no less than two minutes later. "Does anyone else feel like Scrap?"

Bumblebee and Arcee both nodded in agreement.

A few seconds later Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen walked through, they addressed the situation and decided to remain quiet, knowing it would be better to let the three original members of Team Prime release their emotions.

Optimus finally walked through the space bridge, and knew he had to say something to get their minds off of what just happened. "Autobots...I know that we did not wish to leave our human allies, but me must prepare for returning Cybertronians, Bulkhead, I want you and Wheeljack to get our machinery online, we need the construction to begin as soon as possible. Ultra Magnus, I need you to perform a scan on the city, make sure we're the only ones here. Bumblebee and Smokescreen, I need both of you to patrol the city, sweep for signs of Decepticons. Aree, you and I will begin opening the cryo pods that housed our wounded after we left Cybertron, they must be awakened after so long of healing in stasis." he gave them their orders, which they all complied.

Later, Optimus, and Arcee were opening several pods of formerly injured Autobot soldiers, even uncovering a few old friends. They welcomed all the reawakening Autobots, and soon the area was bustling with life, several bots rejoicing that they had won...for now. But just when they thought they were done Arcee spotted one more pod. "Looks like there's one left, I'll take care of it." she stepped close to the large, pod.

She read the code for the bot's name "E276AC3" and started unlocking it., "Hmmm, I don't remember that name code, its must be one of the older infantry soldier." she thought to herself. But when the pod opened she saw someone she never expected.

He was a mech, he was painted pure black, with golden elite guard accents from his chest and shoulders to his legs. A red Autobot symbol glowed bright on his wide chest, his body structure was similar to Optimus's structure, but was more the size of Ultra Magnus.

He wore a gray, wolf logo on his right shoulder. On his back, were two large swords with blue razor sharp beams on the bottom and straight curve of the sheathed swords. His fists had mechanisms with curved, sharp spikes inside them that would extend into four straight claws.

His helmet was shaded with two flat wings sticking up and a center rectangular guard similarly built like optimus's helmet, but what was really different was his faceplate. His faceplate was silver with a thin slot above his optics for a visor to slide down, and similar slots to the side of his mouth for a full battle mask, his faceplate however was similar to a wolf like face, but more flat, like any faceplate but had a short snout instead of a normal mouth.

When he opened his Optics, they were bright, golden, yellow. Arcee realized in that moment of admiring that this was no normal Autobot.

He stepped out and Arcee asked the mech "Who are you? He looked at her a minute before recognizing her as an Autobot, he spoke in a deep voice that sounded deeper and more raspy than the voice of Cliffjumper.

"I am Blackwolf."

 **(The Nemesis)**

The ground bridge opened and Soundwave walked through, silent as ever. Shockwave walked up to him and said "Welcome back, Soundwave."

The silent con just nodded and looked at the room, realizing they were on board the Nemesis and looked out the open window on the bridge at the revived Cybertron, and slightly turned his head in confusion.

Shockwave noticed this and explained to him, "The Autobots killed Megatron and used the power of the Omega Lock to restore Cybertron." Shockwave was almost as equally lost without Megatron's leadership.

"IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF MEGATRON'S FAILURE, ALL HE CARED FOR WAS TO ELIMINATE OPTIMUS PRIME!" angrily yelled Starscream.

"Illogical, you only succeeded to eliminate Cliffjumper and he was at your feet and mercy, not in battle, but that was not the first time you and him crossed paths and he was defenseless, only the first time you failed and had the perfect opportunity to extinguish his spark, and none of your plans or experiments got us farther than Lord Megatron's strategies."Shockwave explained intelligently.

"I guess it does not matter now that our excuse for a leader is gone I ca-GAHHHH!"He didn't finish that sentence because Soundwave grabbed him by the neck and was choking him. He pulled him close, as if saying 'Show respect' through his empty faceplate and dropped Starscream on the floor and walked in the opposite direction to the computer terminal.

Starscream coughed in his sitting position but then looked up and got into his normal posture. He had a plan to eliminate the Autobots, but it would require the Nemesis to remain in one piece, a lot of energon, and the Autobots to return to Earth. They had lost yet again, but now that Megatron was gone, leadership fell to him, which he couldn't be happier about.

"Well then," he said quietly then a wicked grin found its way across his faceplate, as he remembered the giant who was used to make the Nemesis in the first place, Trypticon, and how his older functions were going to play in the downfall of the Autobots, and the universe.

"let's get to work." he stood up and pin-pointed the first location they could find a suitable energon reservoir. The Decepticons lived, and when the Autobots returned to Earth in Three years, they were not prepared for what the Decepticons had planned.

* * *

 **Okay so I hope that's much better than the old, choppy version of my very FIRST story, I feel happy about it, I feel like I've done a good job at fixing it up a bit, so I'll be moving on to updating my other older stories before I made 'We Stand Together!' So from the first one when they return, to when they meet Grimlock, so I hope you guys enjoyed this so far.**


End file.
